¿Por qué tú?
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Una relación entre un profesor y un alumno es algo prohibido, eso era algo que Kaito sabía, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería que su hermosa profesora de ojos azules pensara en él como en algo más que un simple alumno al que ayudar.


Al fin después de varios meses con esta historia soy capaz de subirla.

Llevo un par de meses con muchas cosas que hacer, así que me he visto incapaz de terminar este one shot hasta ahora, así como tampoco he sido capaz de inspirarme para acabar el capítulo de mi fic, a lo que me pondré a partir de ahora.

Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia en la que la mayor será Aoko. Y bueno, cualquier fallo que logréis ver no dudéis en comentarlo.

 ** _Dislaimer: Magic Kaito es propiedad de Gosho Aoyama, que al fin ha decidido continuar la historia y que, precisamente hoy publicará el file 35._**

* * *

 _ **¿Por qué tú?**_

— Esto es todo por hoy. Podéis recoger — informó una mujer de castaña cabellera con una sonrisa en el rostro cerrando el libro que tenía entre las manos.

Él — como de costumbre — se quedó absorto observando su sonrisa mientras sin perderla de vista recogía los utensilios que había necesitado para la materia a la vez que sus compañeros peleaban por salir antes del aula hasta que no quedó nadie salvo él y ella. Fue en ese momento cuando se levantó colgando la mochila en su espalda y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Te ayudo Aoko? — cuestionó el muchacho viendo el desorden que ella tenía en la mesa.

— No hace falta Kaito. Puedes salir ya si quieres — transmitió ella sin dejar en ningún momento de sonreír.

— Es que no he entendido bien la clase de hoy…— comentó desviando la mirada — ¿Crees que me lo podrías explicar?

— Sabes perfectamente que te ayudo siempre en todo lo que puedo. Esta vez no será la excepción — habló ella dejando algo de lado la formalidad que debía caracterizarla frente a sus alumnos.

— Entonces, ¿esta tarde en tu departamento? — interrogó pugnando por no dejar ver la alegría que le embargaba ante la idea de volver a pasar rato con ella a solas.

— Lo siento, pero esta tarde ya he quedado con una persona — reveló rompiendo las esperanzas del joven — Pero, el próximo día no tengo problemas.

— Entiendo. No hay problema. Que te diviertas — le deseó para luego salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Sí. Él, Kaito Kuroba estaba perdidamente enamorado de su profesora. Solo había un problema; que las relaciones de ese tipo eran totalmente prohibidas, por lo menos mientras estuvieran como profesor y alumno. Sin embargo, no se podía dar el lujo de esperar, ella ya tenía una edad en la que buscaba una estabilidad sentimental, y como siguiera así la encontraría pronto, pues ya hacía varias semanas en las que todos los viernes ella quedaba. ¿Con quién? Esa era la pregunta, pero por la sonrisa y el rubor que mostraba siempre que se lo decía estaba segura de que era alguien con el que tenía o le gustaría tener una relación sentimental.

Salió del centro sin mirar hacia atrás ni un solo segundo. El sitio ya estaba desierto, y no le extrañaba. Era viernes y todos estaban deseando llegar a su casa para descansar o prepararse para salir esa noche. Él solo deseaba estar con ella esa tarde, dejar pasar las horas pretendiendo no entender la materia para finalmente invitarla a comer por las molestias y así ir consiguiendo ganarse su amor, aunque eso era demasiado bonito para hacerlo realidad. No entendía qué o quién le había condenado a ese sin vivir. Antes de enamorarse de ella se había sentido atraído por otras chicas, más, nunca sintió algo así. Eso era amor, no tenía duda. Jamás había suspirado al ver pasar a nadie deseando correr a ella y abrazarla para no soltarla jamás. Nunca, había sentido ganas de llorar al sentir cuán imposible era todo. Y mucho menos, había sentido la necesidad de protegerla ante todo, aunque eso pudiera costarle a él la vida.

Caminó sin rumbo durante algunos minutos hasta que un empujón lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Mientras, el cielo comenzaba a dejar caer gotas de lluvia.

Miró hacia atrás no muy seguro de lo que podría encontrarse para ver a tres jóvenes que él reconocía bastante bien. Eran los tres creídos de su instituto, que a pesar de no ir casi a las clases conseguían pasar debido a que los exámenes los llevaban aprobados. Eran irresponsables y maleducados con todos los profesores, pero al parecer le tenían una cierta fijación a Aoko, y aunque ella se supiera defender perfectamente él no pudo evitar que un día corrompido por la ira al escuchar las groserías dirigidas a ella se levantara y les contestara con las palabras más insultantes que pasaron por su mente. Después de eso Aoko le regañó por su imprudencia, aún así él se sintió aliviado al ver que ellos no volvieron a molestarla. Sin embargo, parecía que él iba a ser el que pagara por su error, y sinceramente lo prefería así con tal que dejaran a la mujer en paz de una vez.

— ¿Qué tal Kuroba? — cuestionó uno de los jóvenes con una sonrisa divertida — ¿No te alegras de vernos?

— Seguro que preferiría ver a su querida profesora — comentó otro sonriendo con malicia — No creo que nos hubiera dicho todo eso por nada. Seguro que quería sorprenderla.

— Pues parece que le salió el tiro por la culata. Aunque no sé que pensaba, seguro que ella tendrá cosas mejores que hacer que estar con un niñato como él. Seguro que prefiere ir por ahí a que le den un la diversión que Kuroba no podría darle en una cama, ¿no? — habló divertido ante la cara de enfado del otro.

— No hables así de ella. Tú no sabes como es — inquirió enfrentándolos.

— ¿Y tú sí? — interrogó divertido otro — Seguro que es la típica tía soltera que solo busca divertirse con cualquier tío con buenas cualidades que encuentre. Y tú no sirves ni para eso.

— Maldito bastardo — insultó golpeándole el rostro al último que había hablado.

Eran tres contra uno. Desde el principio el resultado estaba claro, pero aún así, Kaito no podía dejar que dijeran eso, no de ella. Aoko era su amada y él por el amor que le tenía no permitiría que nadie ensuciara su imagen.

Él dio puñetazos, patadas, incluso mordiscos. Todo lo que pudiera hacer daño. Sin embargo, como se podía preveer desde el principio él fue el que acabó con más heridas mientras los otros solo se habían llevado algún que otro golpe que esporádicamente había conseguido acertar.

— Espero que esto te enseñe a quedarte calladito de ahora en adelante, sino la próxima vez no seremos tan blandos — escupió uno de ellos antes de darse la vuelta e irse de allí, dejando al joven tirado en el suelo con un ojo ensangrentado y con varios moratones en todo el cuerpo.

La lluvia siguió cayendo. El joven ni siquiera intentó levantarse, sin siquiera moverse ya sentía como todo su cuerpo latía de dolor. Allí se quedó, quieto y tirado mientras la lluvia lo mojaba y él, presa del dolor sintió como sus ojos se cerraban.

* * *

La castaña miró la puerta donde minutos antes había salido su alumno. Quería evitar lo máximo posible el contacto entre ellos. Desde que se ofreció a ayudarlo a salir del foso oscuro en el que estaba habían comenzado a quedar por las tardes para clases de apoyo, todo fuera de sus deberes de profesora, sin embargo, a pesar de que ella no recibía beneficio económico por ello si se sentía bien al ver como un alumno del que pocos esperaban algo poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores de la clase. El problema empezó cuando las clases comenzaron a ser algo más que clases inocentes. Ella comenzó a sentir esa famosa sensación de la que muchos hablaban pero de la que pocos sabían, esas mariposas en el estómago que ella jamás había sentido. Se estaba enamorando de él, o más bien, ya lo estaba. En cualquier otra circunstancia se habría sentido feliz de sentir al fin algo así, y además de que esa persona pareciera interesada en pasar tiempo con ella. Pero el problema era que ella no era libre de estar con él. Era su alumno y una relación que fuera más allá de la simpatía era éticamente reprobable. Además, ella se jugaría su puesto de trabajo, y a él podrían abrirle un expediente. Estaba atada de pies y manos.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue. No era mentira que había quedado, pero seguramente no sería lo que él se hubiera imaginado. Soltó sus materiales en el departamento y se fue andando con dirección al centro.

Caminó sin dejar de pensar en ningún momento en su querido alumno. Tenía que admitir que era bastante atractivo, aunque eso no era lo que le gustaba de él. Lo que más le gustaba era ese carácter que al principio parecía ser despreocupado, pero que después podía descubrir que era algo más, era una persona temerosa aunque valiente y con una seriedad impropia de su edad. Además siempre llevaba esa sonrisa en el rostro acompañando esos ojos azules que ella sería capaz de observar durante horas sin aburrirse.

— ¡Aoko! — escuchó detrás de ella, lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al mirar atrás vio a una muchacha con gafas, de ojos y cabello de un color miel que se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Hola Keiko — la saludó dándole dos besos como saludo — Tiempo sin vernos.

— Sí, una semana para ser más exactos — sonrió con sorna — Tú estás tan perdida con tu amorcito que ya no sabes ni los días que pasan.

— ¡Oye! — exclamó ruborizada. Ella era la única que sabía de su amor prohibido.

— Es la primera vez que te veo así Aoko. Solo me estoy cobrando todas las veces que tú hiciste cosas así cuando yo estaba enamorada — explicó guiñándole un ojo — Sinceramente, sigo sin entender porque lo rechazas cuando quiere estar contigo alguna tarde, aunque sea solo para dar clase.

— Es algo prohibido — murmuró con pena bajando su cabeza mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar dirección a la casa de la castaña, ya que la cafetería a la que solían ir estaba llena.

— Hay muchas cosas que están prohibidas y aún así la gente las hace. ¿No has escuchado la cantidad de relaciones de ese tipo que ha habido? — inquirió abriendo su paraguas al ver que comenzaba a llover.

— Eso es lo malo, que al final nos pillarían. Además, no creo que le atraiga. Simplemente me estará agradecido.

Ambas callaron y siguieron su camino en silencio. Keiko no pretendía convencerla del error que estaba cometiendo. Sabía lo cabezota que era su querida amiga y debía dejar que ella se diera cuenta por sí misma de su error al alejar al que podría ser el amor de su vida. Jamás la había visto en ese estado. Claro que se había sentido atraída por otros hombres años atrás, pero jamás había deseado ni pensado en una relación más allá de la amistad.

Paso a paso se fueron acercando a la calle donde residía la mujer, sin embargo, unos tres minutos antes de llegar un bulto en el suelo de una callejuela llamó la atención de la de ojos miel.

— Aoko — llamó la atención de la otra muchacha.

— ¿Qué ocurre Keiko? — interrogó extrañada.

— ¿Qué es aquello? — cuestionó señalando aquel bulto — ¿Es una persona?

Aoko ante la duda entró al callejón seguida por Keiko. Efectivamente era una persona, alguien que llevaba exactamente las mismas ropas que él…Con miedo se agachó dejando caer el paraguas para, con cuidado girar el dolorido cuerpo y descubrir que, efectivamente, sus sospechas eran correctas. Ante ella estaba un Kaito herido.

— K-Kaito — murmuró siendo oída por Keiko — ¡Kaito! — gritó comenzando a intentar despertarlo.

— No me digas que…— susurró Keiko para sí. No hacía falta preguntar, con ver la reacción de Aoko sabía perfectamente quien era.

— ¡Keiko has algo! — exclamó sobresaltada viendo que el joven tenía no solo heridas y fiebre, sino que además no parecía respirar.

— Tranquilízate — demandó agachándose para tomarle el pulso y notar como su respiración era bastante irregular.

— ¡Keiko, no respira!

— Sí que respira, pero la fiebre le impide hacerlo con normalidad. Tranquilízate, son solo fiebre y heridas — explicó sonriendo a su amiga que abrazaba el cuerpo malherido — Lo que no entiendo es como ha acabado con este estado.

— Es culpa mía — habló la ojiazul — Si hubiera ido con él no estaría así…

— No digas tonterías — ordenó la de ojos miel levantándose — Ya hablaremos, ahora llevémoslo a tu casa para que podamos cuidarlo.

— Sí — aceptó mirando su rostro, observando como el ojo que no estaba herido comenzaba ha abrirse — Kaito…

— A-Aoko…— musitó con la vista borrosa antes de volver a caer presa del cansancio.

— Te pondrás bien — aseguró depositando un beso en su frente.

Keiko desde atrás observaba la escena. No podía creer que Aoko pensará dejar pasar una relación con ese chico. ¡Qué más daba que se llevaran algunos años! Ella le quería, eso lo sabía. Y él…Con nada más abrir los ojos nombrarla ya había demostrado lo importante que era.

Definitivamente esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Ambas mujeres se ayudaron para llevar al chico hasta la casa de la castaña, esa noche iba a ser larga.

* * *

Sintió una calidez en todo el cuerpo junto con una agradable fragancia. Abrió sus ojos muy lentamente para observar que, como sospechaba, no estaba en su casa. Miró hacia uno de sus lados y pudo verla.

Aoko apoyada en la cama mientras sujetaba su mano. Lo más seguro era que se hubiera quedado dormida mientras lo cuidaba. La verdad es que creyó que el verla fue solo una jugarreta de su mente, ya que ella debía estar en su cita.

— Parece que al fin despiertas — escuchó una voz a su lado. Al girarse vio a otra mujer, aparentemente de la misma edad que Aoko — Aoko ha estado preocupada por ti toda la noche después de que te encontráramos.

— ¿Quién eres? — cuestionó a la defensiva.

— Me llamo Keiko y soy amiga íntima de Aoko. Ayer ella y yo quedamos como de costumbre para tomarnos un café, y al venir a su casa para charlar te vi tirado en una callejuela. Así que podrías mostrar algo de gratitud — explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa, habiendo añadido a su explicación ciertos detalles para el joven.

— G-Gracias — agradeció sonriendo feliz por la información que había recibido. Aoko no estaba saliendo con ningún hombre, solo quedaba con su amiga.

— Sigo sin entender cómo acabaste con esas heridas…— comentó observando los vendajes visibles, siendo el más notorio el de su ojo izquierdo — Pero ahora mismo no es algo que quiera saber, ya tendrás bastante cuando Aoko te interrogue — rió imaginando a su amiga en esa situación, seguro que ese tal Kaito temería a Aoko desde ese día.

— No creo que sea para tanto. Incluso en clase cuando alguien se comporta mal es muy dulce — habló suspirando y con una mirada tierna dirigida a la castaña. Keiko al verlo sonrió.

— Escúchame muchacho — Kaito al escucharla se giró a verla intentando disimular — ¿Puedes moverte?

— S-Sí — respondió extrañado.

— Cuando me lleve a Aoko a la cocina síguenos y escucha, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás — explicó rápidamente al ver que Aoko se comenzaba a despertar.

— ¿K-Kaito? — cuestionó Aoko frotándose los ojos.

— Buenos días Aoko — saludó esbozando la sonrisa más deslumbrante que pudo.

— ¡Kaito! — exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas — Menos mal que estás bien.

El joven solo pudo devolverle el abrazo con las mejillas ruborizadas, disfrutando de ese momento que sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. Y, efectivamente, Aoko al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separó de él intentando esconder el rubor que había aparecido en su rostro.

Keiko mientras tanto reía por lo bajo al ver a su amiga en ese estado, hasta que sintió como la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Gracias por cuidarme — agradeció Kaito con una sonrisa en dirección a la castaña que desvió su vista hacia él de nuevo, quedando cautivado por esa sincera sonrisa.

— No ha sido nada. Además deberías agradecerle a Keiko, ella es enfermera en el hospital, así que me ayudo con tus heridas — reveló restándose importancia — Que por cierto, ya hablaremos luego de cómo te las hiciste.

Kaito solo sonrió con arrepentimiento.

— Siento haberte preocupado — dijo arrepentido alborotándose el cabello aún más de lo que ya lo tenía.

— Ahora mismo eso da igual. Seguro que necesitarás energía para reponerte — habló Keiko guiñándole un ojo al joven — Aoko, vayamos ha preparar el desayuno a la cocina.

— ¿Dónde lo íbamos a preparar sino? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada siendo empujada por la otra muchacha hacia fuera.

Cuando ambas salieron Kaito se levantó y siguiendo el consejo de Keiko. Fue hacia la cocina y se quedó tras la puerta escuchando por la pequeña rajita que seguramente la muchacha habría dejado para ayudarle.

— Tengo que admitir que tienes muy buen gusto a la hora de elegir — habló la de gafas sacando los ingredientes de los estantes — El muchacho es guapísimo, si yo fuera tú no duraría en tirarme a sus brazos como has hecho hace unos segundos.

— Deja de decir tonterías, podría oírte — avisó poniendo pan a tostarse — Es solo mi alumno, así que deja de sacar el puñetero tema.

— Admite al menos que es muy guapo — pidió sonriendo con sorna.

— Sí, es muy atractivo, tiene unos ojos perfectos, la sonrisa más bonita que he visto jamás y me siento más que atraída por él — confesó sin mirarla en ningún momento — Si no fuera mi alumno no dudaría en intentar conquistarlo y comenzar algo con él, pero como lo es, no pienso hacer nada.

— Aunque él ya te haya conquistado a ti — inquirió haciendo salir las tostadas.

— Sí…Aunque él ya me haya conquistado. Solo intentaré olvidarlo y ya — confesó cogiendo un plato.

— Como si lo fueras a conseguir.

— Por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

— Sí que pierdes — afirmó la de ojos miel — Pierdes la ocasión de estar con él. ¿A quién quieres engañar? No consigues olvidarlo. Cada vez que un hombre se te acerca lo apartas sin dudarlo.

— Solo buscan lo que buscan — articuló intentado excusarse.

— ¿¡Cómo lo sabes si no los intentas conocer!? — exclamó algo hastiada — Lo haces porque solo tienes en la cabeza al chico que está ahora metido en tu cama.

— ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? — cuestionó sin levantar mucho la voz — ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga "Hey Kaito estoy enamorada de ti"? — suspiró — Saldría huyendo o intentaría aprovechar la situación.

— Él te quiere — aseguró la castaña — He visto como te mira.

Kaito se fue de allí. No quería escuchar más, sabía lo que debía hacer, y de momento lo que tenía que hacer era volver a la habitación. Keiko le contaría luego el resto de la conversación, de eso no tenía duda. Ahora daría todo por hacerle saber a Aoko que tan importante era para él, y con ello haría que su idea de no tener nada con él cambiara.

* * *

— Hemos acabado por hoy — anunció la de cabellera castaña.

Era viernes. Había pasado una semana desde que el joven había sido atacada por sus compañeros, que después fueron pillados debida a la denuncia que Aoko interpuso a pesar de las queja de Kaito. Los jóvenes tenían rastro de sangre del muchacho, así que con decir que era un control rutinario bastó para encarcelarlos debido a que los tres tenían ya la mayoría de edad.

Sus alumnos salieron corriendo del lugar. Aquellas clases a última hora eran demasiado cansadas, sobretodo tratándose de un viernes.

— Hey Aoko — la llamó el moreno mientra colgaba la mochila en su espalda — Ten.

Una rosa. Una simple y preciosa rosa roja. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba algo así.

— ¿Y esto? — cuestionó extrañada tomándola.

— Es un pequeño obsequio por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que es poco, pero quería mostrarte aunque fuera un poco todo lo que me importas.

El corazón de la mujer comenzó a latir con rapidez y un tinte carmesí se instaló en sus mejillas. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño que ahora que sabía sus sentimientos estaba alerta a cualquier gesto que pudiera demostrarlo.

— Gracias — agradeció tomando su bolso para irse de allí.

— ¿Has quedado con Keiko? — preguntó deteniendo su caminar.

— Sí — afirmó mirándole. Kaito tuvo que retirar la mirada al ver aquella imagen tan adorable.

— ¿Cr-Crees que le importaría que fuera? — interrogó sabiendo de antemano que Keiko quería que fuera, pues quedaron en eso el sábado anterior.

— No creo que le importe — respondió bajando su mirada, caminando siendo seguida por el muchacho.

Lo que no esperaba es que aquella tarde sintiera celos, algo que jamás pensó sentir y encima debido a Keiko, quien charlaba alegremente con Kaito que reía por cada comentario de la castaña.

— Dime Kuroba — habló la de gafas cambiando a un tema más serio — ¿Qué piensas de las relaciones de mujeres con hombres más jóvenes?

Aoko tragó saliva. ¿Enserio tenía que sacar el dichoso tema?

— Creo que son algo natural — respondió dando un bocado a su dulce — Es igual que las relaciones normales, mientras ambos tengan la madurez necesaria y se quieran todo estará bien. ¿Y vosotras que opináis?

— Yo opino lo mismo que tú — contestó Keiko, desviando su mirada a Aoko — ¿Y tú Aoko?

La mujer se quedó muda ante la mirada del joven que la miraba como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos con solo mirarla — Yo…— habló tosiendo — No sé, pienso que depende de las personas, la diferencia de edad…

— Explícate Aoko — pidió Kaito llevándose la mano al mentón — Si dos personas se quieren y son lo bastante maduras para tener una relación, ¿qué tiene de malo?

— No digo que tenga nada de malo, solo que depende de las personas — comentó levantándose de la silla — Ahora vengo.

Con el caminar más rápido que podía permitirse se dirigió al baño, donde se lavó varias veces la cara respirando agitada. Tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero las tenía. Quizás era por ver a esos dos llevarse tan bien, o quizás por la mirada del joven. Lo único que quería es que algo pasara para que pudiera irse de allí lo más rápido posible y no volver.

Al parecer alguien estaba escuchando sus súplicas. Su teléfono sonó, era su padre. Parece que tenía algo importante que decirle. Después de esa noticia y de asegurarse de estar bien salió y se despidió de los otros.

A partir de ese día no volvió a quedar con Keiko durante varias semanas. Kaito tampoco la buscaba como antes. Un día, mientras paseaba por una de las calles más concurridas pudo verlos a los dos, juntos. Aquello fue el golpe final. Desde ese día se prometió olvidarse de Kaito, algo difícil dándole clase y más cuando comenzó de nuevo a buscar su atención. Sin embargo ella lo ignoraba, le daba largas…No quería hablar con él o sino, no podría olvidarlo.

Dos meses pasaron. Se acercaba la navidad, el frío y la lluvia hicieron acto de presencia. Nos situamos en un viernes. La castaña se encontraba en la puerta del instituto donde trabajaba, sin poder irse debido a la lluvia.

— _Mira que olvidarme el paraguas_ — pensó dejando escapar un suspiro.

Odiaba la lluvia. Le recordaba al día en que encontró a Kaito herido, el momento en que él conoció a Keiko. No es que no se alegrara con su amiga, sabía que ella rechazó estar con él. Pero…Lo amaba, y ella lo sabía, entonces, ¿por qué precisamente tenía que salir con él? ¿No podía buscarse otro?

Bajó la cabeza. Quería llorar, quería estar con él. Le daba igual la edad, que fuera su alumno, le daba igual todo. Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Cuando estaba a punto de dejar caer las lágrimas sintió una presencia delante de ella. Abrió los ojos para ver al joven dueño de sus pensamientos con un paraguas abierto sobre sus cabezas y con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

— Te acompaño a tu casa — le informó con esa mirada que no admitía negación.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Kaito estaba nervioso, esa era su oportunidad. Aoko llevaba varias semanas evitándolo por ello había quedado con Keiko para planear una manera de conseguir estar con ella. Al principio su consejo fue que dejara de parecer tan insistente, pero tras ver que Aoko lo ignoraba no pudo seguir haciéndolo. La necesitaba, quería ver su sonrisa, oír su voz, ver aquel rubor que ya comenzaba a notar…A ella.

— Aoko…¿Recuerdas la conversación de la diferencia de edad? — cuestionó el castaño observándola. Ya estaban a pocas manzanas de su casa. No podía esperar más.

— Sí…— afirmó mientras un dolor se instalaba en su estómago. No estaba preparada para aquello. Para que le afirmara lo que tanto le dolía.

— Yo…Estoy en una situación así — confesó suspirando — Me gusta una mujer maravillosa, hermosa, inteligente…Pero es mayor que yo.

— Es…Keiko, ¿verdad? — interrogó cuando ya habían llegado a su casa — Pues…me alegro. Hacéis una pareja preciosa — dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pues las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a salir.

— Pero que tontería. Keiko solo me ha estado ayudando para que la conquiste — habló girándola hacia él, y las vio, sus lágrimas. ¿Eran… por él? — ¿Aoko?

— Y-Yo…— musitó con miedo, la descubrió.

Kaito la vio ahí. Tan frágil con su labio temblado, las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes…No se resistió y la besó. La joven se quedó paralizada, solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento.

Pasaron segundos…La lluvia caía sobre ellos, ya que el joven en ese arrebato dejó caer el paraguas. La mujer se sentía en el cielo…Hasta que recordó. Se separó de él y entró corriendo. Él no la quería…No podía quererla, ¿verdad?

Kaito mientras seguía bajo la lluvia con una sonrisa. Ella le correspondió durante unos segundos, ya quedaba poco...El lunes daría el golpe de gracia y le diría directamente lo que sentía, y al fin le pediría que fueran algo más.

El fin de semana pasó entre las dudas de la castaña que estuvo _documentándose_. Veía películas en las que los protagonistas tenían esa diferencia de edad. Siempre acababa llorando. No siempre acababa mal, ¿por qué no guardar esperanza en que fuera igual con ella?

El lunes comenzó. Aoko llevaba una cara de sueño oculta con maquillaje. Los alumnos la miraron extraños, ella jamás utilizaba maquillaje, así que algo tenía que pasarle en el rostro.

Llegó tercera hora y ahí estaba Aoko, sentada para ocultar el temblor de sus piernas. Su mano tocaba varias veces sus labios recordando aquel contacto que tuvieron hace tres días.

Escuchó su risa y miró en su dirección para verlo hablando animadamente con una de sus alumnas, que por cierto, era bastante atractiva. Sus celos volvieron al ver como estaban tan juntos durante toda la clase.

— Kuroba, Sena silencio. Que os deje estudiar para vuestros exámenes no significa que podáis hablar. ¿No era un examen tan difícil? Pues repasad — ordenó con un mal humor bastante notable para todos.

Aoko jamás era así. Algo le pasaba. En la última fila estaba la razón de su mal genio, el que sonreía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La sirena sonó y todos salieron, menos ella…y él.

— Creo que tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó el otro día, ¿no? — cuestionó el castaño acercándose a ella en pocos y rápidos pasos, consiguiendo bloquear toda vía de escape, sabiendo de antemano que pensaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

— No sé de que estás hablando — contestó evasiva.

— ¿Acaso tan terrible soy para que no quieras admitir que estás enamorada de mí? — preguntó obligándola a mirarle y que de una vez dejara de evitarlo.

— Kaito, yo…

— Aoko, yo te amo — confesó sin pensarlo más de dos veces, para después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca volver a robar aquellos labios que probó por primera vez aquel día bajo la lluvia.

Aoko cerró los ojos correspondiéndole. ¿Qué más daba ya? Amaba a ese hombre, y era incapaz de seguir negándolo. ¡Él la amaba! No quería a otra. Eso hacía que su corazón bailara en su pecho. Jamás en mucho tiempo se había sentido tan feliz. Sabía que tenía unas obligaciones, y que esa relación podría costarle mucho a ambos. Pero, aún así, por esa vez pensaba ser un poco egoísta. Ya había intentado evitarlo, pero, nada podía ya parar aquello. Había aprendido la lección. El dolor que sintió al creer que amaba a Keiko era demasiado, y si lo rechazaba se arrepentiría toda la vida.

— Yo también te amo — reveló cuando ambos se separaron de aquel beso — No puedes saber cuanto — comentó acariciando su mejilla.

Kaito se sorprendió. Sabía que ella sentía eso, pero, no podía creer que se lo hubiera confesado en esos momentos. Si pudiera, congelaría ese momento para siempre. Aoko lo miraba con un cariño que jamás le había mostrado mientras con suaves caricias recorría todo su rostro.

— Aoko…— suspiró abrazándola con fuerza — Seamos algo más.

— Define "algo más" — pidió tomándolo de las mejillas para que la mirara a los ojos.

— Seamos pareja — inquirió con rubor. Mira que había practicado eso varias veces con Keiko…Al parecer no sirvió de mucho.

— Sabes que si acepto será bajo la condición de que nadie lo sepa — le recordó.

— Solo con que estés conmigo, aunque sea a escondidas, me basta — confesó sonriendo, volviendo a abrazarla.

— Eso incluye el no mostrar muestras de cariño en público — habló separándolo de ella con una sonrisa divertida.

— Perdón — se disculpó sonrojándose avergonzado — Entonces… ¿Podemos vernos luego?

— ¿No tenéis exámenes finales? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada. Era tan divertido ver sus expresiones.

— Ya me los sé — aseguró.

— Bueno, entonces está bien — aceptó suspirando tomando sus cosas — Nos vemos en mi casa.

Kaito sonrió feliz y, aunque quería darle otro beso para despedirse, se contuvo. Esa era la condición y pensaba cumplirla.

Los días comenzaron a pasar. Al principio, la pareja se sentía algo incómoda ante el cambio de situación entre ambos. Expresar los sentimientos era difícil, ocultar lo que sentían también. Para Kaito era duro seguir tratándola como alguien superior y para Aoko difícil tratarlo como un alumno más, cuando incluso antes de convertirse en pareja para ella era mucho más que un simple alumno, y lo trataba como tal.

El frío comenzó a ser más y más fuerte a la vez comenzaron las vacaciones de navidad. Kaito se tendría que ir a Las Vegas a celebrar el año nuevo con su madre. Habitualmente sería ella la que volvería a Japón, pero por cuestiones de trabajo no tenía más remedio que quedarse allí, y por tanto, sería Kaito el que debía ir.

— Me gustaría no tener que irme — confesó Kaito dando un gran suspiro. Él quería pasar Navidad con ella…

— No tienes que sentirte mal — habló tomándolo de las mejillas obligándolo a mirarla para después depositar un corto beso en sus labios — La Navidad es para la familia, ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos.

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? — inquirió.

— ¿Qué pinto yo en Las Vegas? — cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— ¿No querrías conocer a mi madre? — interrogó divertido.

— Creo que vas muy rápido cariño — comentó con sorna — Solo llevamos dos semanas juntos y ya quieres presentarme a la familia.

— Sé que no es momento de eso. Pero Aoko, yo le quiero decir sobre ti — reveló mirándola buscando su aprobación.

— Yo también le diré a mi padre. Son nuestra familia, y merecen saberlo…Solo te pido que le pidas discreción.

— Tranquila, tú me haces feliz, y ella lo aceptará — la tranquilizó escuchando como de fondo hacían la última llamada para su vuelo — Es la hora.

— Lo veo — suspiró lanzándose a sus brazos — Ten mucho cuidado y disfruta. Son tus vacaciones, cuando vuelvas no tendrás ni un solo momento de libertad.

— Te tengo a ti para sentirme libre — le recordó estrechándola en sus brazos.

Al separarse, Kaito le dio un último beso y cogió su bolsa de mano.

— Te veré dentro de dos semanas — se despidió.

Y yo te esperaré impaciente.

El vuelo duró alrededor de cuatro horas en las que el muchacho aprovechó para dormir un poco. Al llegar al aeropuerto miró hacia todos los lados es busca de su madre sin resultado.

— ¡Kaito! — exclamó feliz una mujer de unos cuarenta años lanzándose a sus brazos.

— Yo también me alegro de verte mamá — saludó correspondiendo el abrazo del que ella pronto se separó con una mueca — ¿Qué pasa?

— Hueles a perfume de mujer — no era una pregunta, era una afirmación total. Lo había pillado.

— No puedo creerlo — rió divertido.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? — cuestionó alzando una ceja.

— Sí, la verdad es que sí — aseguró encaminándose con ella hacia la salida

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó seria — ¿Vais enserio?

— Muy enserio — contestó con una sonrisa feliz — Se llama Aoko, cuando la conozcas te encantará.

— Aoko…Según recuerdo me dijiste que tenías una profesora con ese mismo nombre — recordó mirándolo con brillo en los ojos — No creo que sea casualidad.

— Tan inteligente como siempre — comentó sacando la lengua.

— ¿Qué edad tiene?

— Cumple veinticuatro en septiembre.

— ¿Desde cuando os conocéis?

— Desde hace dos años, cuando empezó a darme clase.

— ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

— Dos semanas.

— ¿Alguien lo sabe?

— Solo una amiga suya llamada Keiko. Ella me ayudó a terminar de conquistarla.

— ¿Tengo que preocuparme por algo?

— Solo por conocerla pronto y ver lo maravillosa que es — contestó mirándola con una sonrisa.

— Espero que no sufras. Os lleváis unos cuantos años — apuntó la mujer.

— Más o menos los mismo que tú y papá — articuló el joven mirando a su madre.

— Nosotros nos llevábamos dos años menos — se enfurruñó.

— Chikage Kuroba, deja de imitar a una niña. Los años no te los quita nadie — bromeó Kaito llevándose un tirón de orejas por la _broma._

— A esa mujer le queda mucho que pasar contigo de pareja. La compadezco — suspiró con resignación Chikage.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Kaito para después subir ambos en el auto de la mayor — ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso delante de ella! ¡No quiero que me deje! — rió mientras el coche se ponía en marcha lleno de risas.

* * *

— ¿Con quién estás saliendo? — inquirió con el ceño fruncido un hombre de unos cincuenta años y gran bigote.

— Se llama Kaito — respondió la joven jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello nerviosa.

— Kaito…Si no recuerdo mal tenías un alumno que se llamaba así y al que apreciabas. Menuda coincidencia.

— No es una coincidencia, ya que son el mismo — explicó cerrando los ojos ante el regaño que le caería.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro minutos hacía desde que no se oía ni el pasar de una mosca. Aoko abrió los ojos con miedo a lo que vería. Su padre estaba con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos y totalmente paralizado.

— ¿E-E-Estás l-liada con t-t-t-tu alum-alumno? — interrogó trabándose con casi cada sílaba.

— Sí — afirmó.

— ¡ESTÁS LOCA! — gritó levantándose y llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras Aoko tapaba sus oídos — ¡SABES LO QUE PUEDES CONSEGUIR CON ESTE LIO! ¡ESTÁS ARRIESGANDO TU CARRERA!

— Lo sé papá — contestó algo avergonzada por preocupar así a su padre — Pero lo que siento no es una tontería. Jamás me había sentido así de bien con alguien. Él me trata como si fuera lo mejor que le ha pasado.

— ¿Alguien lo sabe? — cuestionó algo más tranquilo.

— Solo Keiko — respondió, su padre suspiró tranquilo — Pronto también lo sabrá su madre. Nos pusimos de acuerdo ya que pensamos que tenéis el derecho a saberlo.

— Sabes que no aceptaré esto — inquirió mirándola a los ojos.

— Lo sé, y me duele, porque esto es muy importante para mí…

— Por lo menos hasta que no vea si es digno de ti — dictaminó caminando hasta su hija, colocando su mano en la cabellera desordenada — Tráelo algún día a cenar, así veré si puedo estar tranquilo.

El hombre se retiró de allí con un amago de sonrisa. Aoko se quedó paralizada. Llevó su mano a su cabeza mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

— Gracias — susurró abrazándose a sí misma — Muchas gracias.

* * *

En Tokio, las fiestas estaban acabando. Faltaban pocos días para la vuelta a la rutina de muchos de los habitantes de aquella gran ciudad. En una pequeña cafetería, algo llena por el frío del exterior, dos mujeres hablaban animadamente. Ambas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

— No me puedo creer que creyeras que tenía algo con él — rió la de cabello más claro divertida ante la suposición que tuvo su amiga — Ahora entiendo porque no me cogías el teléfono.

— No te rías. Cuando te vi con él aquella tarde y sintiendo como se alejaba de mí es lo único que se me ocurrió — confesó algo avergonzada, bebiendo un sorbo de su chocolate.

— Solo quedábamos para hablar de ti. Era bastante divertido cuando practicábamos la declaración — recordó llevándose las manos a la boca para intentar contener la carcajada — Por lo menos veo que ha servido para algo. Aoko Nakamori, la chica inconquistable al fin tiene pareja.

— No lo digas de ese modo — pidió haciendo esfuerzos por no reír — La verdad es que no me arrepiento de haber esperado por esto. Estar con él es maravilloso.

— Ese chico te tiene loca amiga — habló la castaña tomando un trozo de su pastel.

— La verdad es que sí — sonrió solo al recordar la imagen de su novio — Lo amo.

— Me alegra haber colaborado a tu felicidad Aoko. Te lo mereces — articuló tomando la mano de su amiga — Solo espero que sigas prestándome atención.

— Que tenga pareja no significa que no vaya a salir contigo Keiko — le recordó — Siempre serás mi amiga, no lo olvides.

— Lo sé — sonrió mirando los ojos zafiros de la muchacha — Por cierto, ya queda menos para que vuelta.

— Sí, en dos días estará de vuelta — dijo con una expresión de felicidad inigualable.

— ¿Qué dijo tu padre? — cuestionó acordándose del mensaje en que le comentaba que hablaría con él.

— Que no daría su visto bueno hasta que lo conociera.

— ¿Cuándo lo llevarás a que lo conozca? — cuestionó curiosa.

— Cuando se sienta preparado para eso — respondió mirando hacia el exterior, donde la nieve caía formando un hermoso manto blanco.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar con rapidez tras la vuelta de Kaito a la ciudad. Las tardes de los viernes ya les pertenecían solo a ellos dos, no había uno que no pasaran juntos. Aoko poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que ese sentimiento se volvía más y más fuerte hasta un punto en el que ya no dudaba que lo que sentía era verdaderamente amor. Aún recordaba aquellos primeros días juntos, en los que Kaito le aseguraba su amor.

— Hey Aoko — la llamó el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado abrazándola firmemente — Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

— No seas tonto. No puedes amarme. Solo te gusto.

Eso era lo que siempre respondía, sin embargo, a ella misma se le estrujaba el pecho cada vez que ella le decía eso y él solo callaba. Eso fue así, hasta que un día la respuesta a eso no fue un simple silencio.

— Puede ser que sea joven y a tu parecer no pueda distinguir el gustar del amor. Sin embargo, hoy consigo notar perfectamente que mis sentimientos por ti ya no son iguales. Son incluso más fuertes. Y si esto no puede ser llamado amor entonces no creo que jamás lo sienta.

Lágrimas de pura felicidad querían escapar de sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras, más simplemente las ocultó volteando el rostro dejando escapar un "idiota" de sus labios.

Ella se sentía igual, ese cariño cada vez crecía más y más cuando parecía que esto era imposible. La verdad era que no entendía ese sentimiento, no podía confiar en él, aún así, no quería dejar de sentirlo, no quería que aquello acabara.

— ¿En qué piensas? — cuestionó a su lado el joven sacándola de los pensamientos en los que él mismo estaba presente.

— Nada importante. Solo en lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo — mintió mirando la maleta que tenía por delante — Ya ha llegado la hora de vuestro viaje de fin de curso.

— Si eres feliz haciéndome creer eso haré como que te creo — habló yéndose hacia la cocina — Voy a beber agua.

Maldición. ¿Se puede saber desde cuando podía leerla tan fácilmente? Se notaba que habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos. Ahora le era imposible ocultarle nada sin que él notara algo raro. Lo bueno es que muchas veces lo dejaba pasar al saber que se trataban de trivialidades sin importancia.

— Por cierto Aoko, ¿por qué solo llevas bañadores? — interrogó el muchacho al ver que solo llevaba ese tipo de prenda para el agua.

— Ha sido una orden de mis superiores. Dicen que cuanto menos mostremos delante de adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, mejor — rió viendo la expresión de su pareja.

— No tengo las hormonas revolucionadas, querida — expresó con una mueca de desagrado.

— Umm…seguro — habló con ironía mirándolo.

— Entonces no sé que haces conmigo — irritado se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

— No te enfades tonto — dijo abrazándolo por la espaldas — Sabes que estoy bromeando.

— Lo sé — articuló dándose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa, tomando su rostro y robándole un beso — Creo que voy a irme ya, es tarde y mañana madrugamos.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir aquí. Conociéndote llegarías tarde.

— Si lo que quieres es que me quede me lo puedes decir sin utilizar una excusa tan barata — comentó recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

La mujer calló mientras lo abrazaba. Era por esos momentos tan íntimos que todo lo que tenía que aguantar al ocultarse valía la pena.

— Si no te importa dormir en el sofá…

Kaito puso una mueca de desaprobación, aún así solo él era consciente de que la había hecho. Él no pensaba decirle de su desacuerdo — Siempre duermo ahí sin quejas.

A la mañana siguiente la castaña tomó sus cosas y, montados en su vehículo se dirigió a la casa del joven, donde él tomó las suyas y emprendieron el camino hacia un parking, desde donde ambos salieron separados para finalmente reunirse con el resto de alumnos y profesores.

— Buenos días Nakamori — saludó una mujer algunos años mayor que ella, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos de similar color.

— Buenos días Koizumi — respondió al saludo con una sonrisa algo falsa. Era la única mujer de allí que detestaba — ¿No llevas demasiado equipaje para solo tres días? — interrogó observando las dos maletas.

— Toda mujer debe llevar con ella sus armas de seducción, a tu edad ya deberías saberlo — habló guiñándole un ojo — Sobretodo con todos los hombres que tenemos alrededor.

— Son niños — gruñió viendo la mirada que le dirigía a sus tan adorados alumnos, entre los que estaba su novio. Que bueno que no hubiera escuchado que lo había llamado niño — Son parte de tu trabajo, deberías tomártelo más enserio.

— Eso me lo dice la que está tras uno de ellos — rió viendo como el rostro de la — más joven se ponía blanco.

— No sé de que hablas.

— Me refiero al "niño" al que has traído en tu coche — le susurró al oído — Tengo que admitir que tienes muy buen gusto. Es muy mono.

— Te estás equivocando. Solo lo he traído porque lo he visto por el camino — se excusó viéndola fijamente, sin dejarse intimidar por su sonrisa confiada.

— No tienes que avergonzarte querida. Yo me callaré siempre y cuando tú no cuentes mis deslices con tus alumnos.

— ¿Acaso ya…?

— Pues claro que ya he tenido. ¿Sabes? También lo intenté con tu niño hace un año, pero no cogió mi indirecta — confesó haciendo que a Aoko le hirviera la sangre. Claro que Kaito la entendió, solo que en vez de rechazarla se hizo el desentendido, estaba segura. Aún así ya se encargaría de preguntarle — Aunque bueno, solo he estado con uno de ellos, el resto casi no pisa la enfermería, entre ellos Kuroba, que según he visto por los registros antes estaba casi siempre allí o se escapaba. Algo ha hecho peso para que dejara esa actitud.

Cuando acabó la frase el director las llamó sin que la pelirroja realizara una pregunta.

— Por último, solo te diré que tengas cuidado. Hay otro hombre que anda tras de ti — le informó antes de dirigirse hacia donde se formaba la muchedumbre.

— ¿Cómo? — interrogó sin lograr respuesta.

Al cabo de un minuto consiguió digerir la información y siguió al resto de la gente, donde los profesores comenzaban a pasar lista. Ella junto al director y Koizumi fueron los primeros en entrar para asegurarse de que los más gamberros no les dieran el viaje, situándolos en lugares alejados unos de otros.

Todos iban pasando sin que Aoko les diera una especial intención. Las palabras de la pelirroja seguían en su cabeza. ¿Quién estaría detrás de ella? ¿Un alumno o uno de los profesores?

— Kaito Kuroba.

Kaito entró al autobús pero se paró junto a Aoko, el director y de la enfermera.

— ¿Queda libre algún sitio en la primera fila? Es que suelo marearme y no me gustaría ser una molestia — pidió fijándose en la pelirroja y en el hombre. Estaba claro que no quería que la que se cambiara fuera Aoko.

— Lo siento Kuroba, pero no quedará ninguno en cuanto suban los otros. Si ves que te sientes mal en el camino nos avisas y veremos que hacer.

— Si hacemos eso puede que tengamos que parar a mitad de camino. A mi no me molesta irme al lugar de Kuroba. A ti no te importa, ¿verdad Nakamori? — cuestionó la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

— No tengo problema — aseguró algo avergonzada.

— Entonces Kuroba, siéntate con Nakamori tanto a la ida como a la vuelta. Así evitaremos problemas.

Zanjado el asunto, Kaito, ocultando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se sentó en su lugar, mientras Aoko se situó a su lado dando un gran suspiro, ese viaje sería muy largo.

— Eres un maldito listillo — susurró mirando hacia el exterior desde su ventana.

— En la vida hay que tener astucia querida — musitó rozando levemente los dedos de su mano, de manera que solo ella pudiera advertir esa acción — Deberías saber ya que soy capaz de todo.

— Eso es algo que todos sabemos a estas alturas. Lo más gracioso es que yo si te voy a tener que seguir soportando — suspiró fingiendo pesar.

— Eres tú la que ha querido estar a mi lado. Al igual que yo deseo estar junto a ti.

— Cállate — murmuró bajando la cabeza sonrojada.

Él la miró divertido para después mirar hacia el lado contrario, dejando reposar su mano junto a la de ella, rozando sus dedos. Por el momento eran mejor que dejaran de hablar si no quería que alguien escuchara su conversación y pudieran deducir la relación oculta entre ambos.

Fueron cinco largas horas de viaje en las que hubo miradas indiscretas por parte de otras personas, pero no entre ellos. No volvieron a hablar ni a mirarse en todo el camino.

— Llegamos — anunció el director levantándose de su asiento, poniéndose en la entrada y girándose para que todos sus alumnos lo vieran bien — Estaremos tres días aquí juntos. Las reglas son las de siempre, no creo que sea necesario repetirlas y menos a vosotros que se supone que sois los mayores. Si las incumplís no me importa siempre y cuando no me causéis problemas. Para cualquier cosa podéis pedirme ayuda a mí, a los profesores o a la enfermera. Pero no dad la lata. Y, por último, pasadlo bien.

No hicieron falta más palabras para que una estampida de adolescente saliera por la puerta, recibiendo el sol de cara, sintiendo la arena en los pies en cuanto se quitaron los zapatos. Esas cortas vacaciones serían más problemáticas de lo que pareció en un principio.

— Te veré luego — susurró Kaito a su pareja depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla cuando ya no había nadie cerca.

— Vete ya tonto — ordenó la castaña volteando la cabeza asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto para después mirar como se iba despreocupadamente, lo que le hizo hervir la sangre. Ella preocupada y el tan campante.

Todos los jóvenes fueron a soltar su equipaje, para seguidamente ir directos a la playa, donde comenzaron a refrescarse o jugar los diferentes juegos. Otros simplemente se sentaron al sol. Un profesor en todo momento estaba vigilando los diferentes lugares, mientras que el director paseaba entre todos ellos para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

El castaño era uno de los que se había dado un chapuzón y al momento había salido y tumbado al sol, consiguiendo que sus músculos de destensaran. Últimamente había estado sometido a mucha tensión

— No deberías estar tan relajado muchacho — habló cerca una pelirroja con gafas de sol para disimular hacia donde se dirigían sus miradas.

— ¿Ocurre algo Akako? — cuestionó el castaño abriendo uno de sus ojos debido a la molestia que causaba el sol.

— Solo te informo de que tengas los ojos abiertos sino quieres que te roben a Aoko.

— ¿De qué hablas? — interrogó abriendo inconscientemente los dos ojos.

— Hace alrededor de un año me rechazaste alegando que te gustaba otra chica, y creo no equivocarme después de que ese mismo día murmuraras su nombre en tus sueños — recordó levantándose las gafas y sentándose en la arena — Ella es una gran persona, y sé que estáis saliendo. Solo hace falta ver como ya no habláis tanto como antes.

— No habrás hablado con ella de eso, ¿verdad?

— No le he contado de tus extraños sueños, tranquilo. Pero si que le he contado de que intenté seducirte.

— No deberías haberle dicho nada. Tú y yo nunca fuimos ni seremos algo más que amigos — habló irritado — Cambiando de tema. ¿De qué demonios hablabas? ¿Quién me robará a Aoko según tú?

— ¿Aún no lo has notado? Sí que eres torpe, aunque bueno, en todo lo que ha sido acera de ella has sido así. Por si no te has dado cuenta hay alguien detrás de tu amada profesora, y no creo que se vaya a dar fácilmente por vencido — articuló llevándose las manos a las sienes.

— Aoko me quiere — manifestó con seguridad — No tengo que temer que alguien me la robe.

— Veo que lo de la confianza lo lleváis bien, al menos por tu parte — comentó desviando la mirada hacia la castaña que tenía la mirada fija en ellos — Ella no deja de mirar hacia aquí.

— Solo por curiosidad, ¿quién está tras ella? — cuestionó volviendo al tema anterior.

— Pues el director so tonto — aclaró poniendo los ojos en blanco — ¿Acaso no has notado como la mira?

— No suelo estar en lugares donde estén los dos juntos, no soy profesor — le recordó irritado — Sabía que ese hombre no tenía algo bueno.

— Yo como amiga solo quería avisarte, tú ya verás lo que haces — informó levantándose del lugar.

En ese momento Kaito dirigió su mirada hacia la castaña, comprobando que efectivamente le estaba mirando, mas, en cuanto se sintió descubierta desvió la mirada. Kaito sonrió ante esto, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio como el hombre del que había hablado Akako dirigiéndose hacia ella y entablando una conversación. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando para reírse de esa forma? Le tenía confianza a su pareja, pero a ese hombre no. No los quería ver juntos.

Un pitido sonó por toda la playa. Era el cambio de turno. Vio como Aoko se alejaba del hombre y se acercaba a su posición. Eso le debería dar alegría, pero, al contrario, estaba aterrorizado. La expresión de su rostro era terrorífica. Trago saliva. En esos momentos temía por su vida.

— H-Hola profesora Nakamori — saludó escondiendo su expresión con una falsa sonrisa.

— Hola… estúpido alumno Kuroba — devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa sinistra — Siento haber sustituido a tu gran amiga Koizumi en la vigilancia. Estoy segura de que deseabas pasar más tiempo con ella. Como os divertíais tanto…

— P-Prefiero tu compañía…Eso deberías saberlo — dijo murmurando lo último para que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

— Conmigo no te ríes de esa forma.

— Ni tú conmigo como cuando hablabas con el director — reprochó desviando la mirada.

— Las bromas del jefe hay que reírlas — se defendió bajando la cabeza — Kaito…Tenemos que hablar.

— Te veo en el albergue, haz como si vas al baño y en un rato te sigo — propuso volviendo a tumbarse.

— Está bien — aceptó yéndose hacia el lugar en cuestión.

Tres minutos después de que ella se fuera él la siguió alegando que se había dejado algo necesario en la maleta.

— Has tardado — se quejó la castaña sentada en el sofá del salón.

— Perdón — se disculpó llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza — He tardado en encontrar las chanclas.

— Bueno, da igual. Seré breve — anunció levantándose, poniéndose cara a cara — Tenemos que acabar con esto.

— ¿Acabar el qué? ¿La mentira? — cuestionó con una sonrisa en su rostro — Estoy de acuerdo.

— No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que debemos cortar, acabar con la relación…— explicó dejando a su pareja de piedra.

— ¿Por qué? Si estábamos muy bien…— recordó sentándose él ahora.

— Kaito, esto no funciona.

— Sí funciona.

— Kaito…basta. Se acabó y ya — anunció comenzando a caminar dirección a la salida.

— ¿Acaso te gusta otro? — interrogó con voz ronca.

— Adiós Kaito — se despidió sin darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

Salió del lugar dejando al joven destruido sobre el sofá. Se paró en la entrada con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla — ¿Por qué tú? — cuestionó al aire ante el dolor que ahora se instalaba en su pecho.

Dentro, el muchacho sentía como la felicidad que hasta hacía poco lo había embargado ahora se convertía en puro dolor. En ese momento odiaba haber cambiado, de haber eliminado ese muro que lo rodeaba. Subió la cabeza, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas — ¿Por qué tú? — interrogó mirando al techo.

 _¿Por qué tú?_ Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en sus cabezas.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la mirada durante el resto de los días, al menos no siendo correspondidas. Se podía notar la atmosfera pesada que había entre los compañeros. El siempre bromista Kaito no hacía chiste alguno, acción que no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. Por otro lado, la siempre alegre y vivaz Aoko portaba grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos, aunque estas eran tapadas por maquillaje además de que siempre que alguien le hablaba solo respondía con monosílabos. Aunque claro, ella se supone que no debería sentirse mal por ello, después de todo ella había puesto el punto final a la relación.

— Nakamori, ¿te encuentras bien? — cuestionó la pelirroja cuando ya todos estaban fuera. No se había permitido que nadie se quedara en el albergue durante la última jornada.

— No es asunto tuyo — contestó tajante. Lo que menos quería era hablar con esa mujer.

— No sé que habrá pasado con tu niño, pero ni tú ni él tenéis buena cara — comentó mirando de reojo a su amigo, al que le estaban arrastrando a jugar voleibol.

— Eso es bueno para ti, ¿no? Así puedes ir de nuevo detrás suya — escupió enfadada, ya estaba harta de que esa mujer se metiera en su vida.

— Mira, Nakamori — llamó su atención bastante seria — No te he dicho la verdad. Yo intenté seducir a Kuroba, pero no pude. Él me dijo que quería a otra persona, y esa era la que estaba en sus sueños ese día. Eras tú, te llamaba en sus sueños. Más adelante nos hicimos buenos amigos y gracias a él conocí al que es mi pareja desde hace cosa de un año.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? — preguntó irritada.

— Él te importa, así que lo que se relacione con él te debe importar.

— Él y yo ya no somos nada — informó llevándose las manos a la sien.

— Entonces eres más estúpida de lo que creía — recitó comenzando a caminar alejándose — Te arrepentirás de perder a alguien como él por tus estupideces.

La pelirroja se alejó en dirección al agua mientras el director salía de la misma. En un momento ambos se cruzaron.

— Aléjate de ella bastardo — ordenó la mujer uniendo sus miradas por un momento.

El otro calló mientras se dirigía al lugar donde la otra había estado minutos antes. Junto a la castaña, con la que comenzó a hablar.

Mientras, en la pista el castaño dirigió por un momento su mirada a su ex novia para verla con aquel hombre del que le advirtió su amiga.

— Maldito…— murmuró cabreado con ganas de ir a matar a ese desgraciado. Sabía que no tenía derecho, que ahora no era nada de ella, pero aún así…

— ¡Kuroba cuidado! — gritó alguien.

Cuando Kaito se giró a mirar solo pudo ver como una pelota reglamentaria estampaba en su cara haciéndolo caer y golpearse la cabeza con el bordillo de de la pista.

Unos gritos alertaron a los profesores, entre ellos a la castaña que le llevó las manos a la boca al ver al castaño tirado en la arena sin moverse.

Corrió ignorando las órdenes de su superior, arrodillándose a su lado, respirando tranquila al ver que no se había hecho herida alguna y solo estaba desmayado.

— Llevadlo al albergue — ordenó la pelirroja cuando llegó tras escuchar la emergencia, ya que la castaña estaba demasiado preocupada para siquiera pronunciar palabra.

Por idea de Aoko se llevó a Kaito a la cama donde ella dormía, ya que había espacios diferenciados de profesores o alumnos.

Al ser su cama ella tuvo que quedarse junto con Akako, que revisaba que no hubiera habido ningún daño extra.

— Menos mal que ya no te interesaba lo relacionado con él — ironizó la enfermera vendando la cabeza del chico, que tenía un gran moratón.

— Como su profesora soy responsable de lo que le ocurra — se excusó sonrojada.

— ¿Por qué has decidido cortar con él? — cuestionó la pelirroja sin rodeos — Aunque no lo creas, para mí es un gran amigo y no me gusta verlo en este estado.

— Él tiene mucho por vivir — suspiró sincerándose — Cosas que yo ya he vivido y para las que soy un obstáculo.

— Es la razón más estúpida que he oído en mi vida — confesó la mayor poniendo los ojos en blanco — Quizás él no quiere vivir eso.

— ¡Tengo miedo! Si quiere vivirlo me dejará, y antes de que eso pase es mejor dejarlo. Cuanto más tiempo pase más estaré atada a él. Si hoy ya siento que me muero al no estar con él, cuando pase más tiempo no sé que pasará conmigo.

— Eso es ridículo. Primero, Kaito te adora demasiado para alejarse de ti. Segundo, deja de tener miedo por estar enamorada, sino te arrepentirás de esto toda la vida. Piénsalo — pidió acariciando el cabello del castaño, gesto que irrito a la otra — Quiero que mi amigo sea feliz, y tú eres su felicidad.

— Ojala todo fuera tan simple…

— Nakamori, yo estoy con una persona un año mayor que él, y, ¿me preocupo? Para nada, solo disfruto — explicó como quien no quiere la cosa — Eso es lo que deberías hacer tú, disfrutar y si, por casualidad el amor se acaba solo quedáis como amigos y ya. No tiene porque haber sufrimiento si es mutuo. Sin embargo, ahora estáis ambos en pleno enamoramiento sufriréis más.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? — preguntó extrañada.

— Porque yo…también corté con mi novio por eso, pero solo me duró unas horas — confesó sacando la lengua — Pero, el tema es que es inútil resistirse a este sentimiento. Piénsalo, pero no tardes, porque hay mucha pájara suelta que estaría encantada de echarle el lazo a tu niño.

— Si tan poco tarda en irse con otra no me querría mucho — dijo irritada con solo pensarlo.

— ¿Qué es poco para ti? — interrogó divertida — Lo que quiero decir es que no tardes varios meses en decidirte, como antes de salir con él. ¿Cuánto tardarte en salir con él? ¿Un año y medio?

— ¿¡Cómo demonios sabes todo eso!? — exclamó sorprendida.

— Solo hay que hacer cálculos — respondió con simpleza, para después ver como el joven comenzaba a moverse — Ahora, si no tienes claro que hacer vete antes de que te vea. Lo que menos necesita es más dolores de cabeza.

Aoko no lo pensó mucho. Se levantó camino a la salida — Cuídalo — pidió antes de irse de allí, dejando atrás a una Akako con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro.

— _Espero que no te dejes llevar por las normas por esta vez y busques tu felicidad_ — deseó suspirando.

— ¿De qué normas hablas? — interrogó el castaño algo adormilado y extrañado ante lo dicho por su amiga.

Mierda. Lo había dicho en voz alta — No es nada — respondió fijando su atención en la herida de la cabeza — ¿Te duele el golpe?

— Solo un poco — confesó algo avergonzado — ¿Hice mucho el ridículo?

— Hombre, más que ridículo lo que despertaste fue preocupación. Podrías haberte abierto la cabeza con facilidad — aclaró acariciando su cabello revuelto.

— ¿Aoko se preocupó también? — inquirió fijando su mirada zafiro en la escarlata de ella.

— Quien sabe…— contestó divertida — Si ha dejado su habitación para que descanses no le debe haber sido indiferente.

— Esta es…— murmuró mirando alrededor, dibujando una sonrisa feliz pero a los pocos segundos desapareció — Es su obligación como profesora, no tiene que haber sido por preocupación.

Akako suspiró. Ella no se veía tampoco capaz de darle esperanzas que podrían quedarse en nada. Sentía pena por su amigo, pero no sabía cual sería la decisión final de Aoko, solo esperaba que fuera la que haría que su amigo dejará su tristeza.

— De momento preocúpate más por recuperarte — rogó llevándose una mano a la sien — Bueno, creo que es obvio que no podrás ir a la playa. Hasta que volvamos te quiero en cama. Ahora te ayudaré a ir a la tuya — le informó con tranquilidad y tendiéndole unas patillas — Si te entra dolor de cabeza te tomas una de estas, son cada doce horas.

— Está bien — aceptó intentando levantarse — Llévame ya.

Solo por esa vez la pelirroja aceptaría el capricho de su amigo, a pesar de que no era bueno que se levantara tan pronto.

Para Kaito la estancia en aquella playa fue la peor de todas. Primero se enteraba de que su novia tenía un hombre tras ella, después ella cortaba con él y al final casi se abre la cabeza. Y encima tuvo que quedarse el último día en el albergue hasta que se vio obligado a levantarse para montarse en el autobús de regreso. La diferencia con el viaje de ida fue que no se sentó con Aoko, sino con uno de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a Tokio eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Todos se bajaron y se despidieron unos de otros. La próxima vez que se verían sería en los ensayos de la graduación, que empezarían tras el fin de semana.

Aoko pensó que sería mejor dejar pasar esos días para que pudiera pensar bien lo que haría de ahí en adelante. Además, creía que Kaito también necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar en si realmente estaba mejor con o sin ella. Por ello, no dudó en irse de allí sin dirigirle la mirada, aunque su preocupación por él no evitó que se asegurara de que no iría solo hasta su casa. El problema no era solo esa inseguridad, sino también la amenaza camuflada del director.

Después de aquello el tiempo se le hizo eterno, era domingo y aún no sabía que haría, y al día siguiente debía de volver a verlo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, solo tenía una idea para aclararse. Tomó el móvil y llamó a uno de sus números de emergencia.

— Keiko, necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué demonios tenías en la cabeza? — interrogó la de ojos miel con una mano en la cabeza — Lo que nos costó que te dejarás de gilipolleces, y ahora comienzas otra vez.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — cuestionó bebiendo de su café.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas? — preguntó con una ceja alzada — ¿Estar con él o sin él? Depende de tu respuesta a esa pregunta haz una cosa u otra.

— Quiero estar con él — respondió bajando la cabeza — Pero…

— No pongas peros, solo déjate llevar y no pienses tanto en las consecuencias, sino no podrás ser feliz nunca.

Y esa frase fue la que al fin logró hacer el tic en la cabeza de la castaña. Ya tenía su respuesta.

El día siguiente era el lunes en el que empezaba la cuenta atrás para la graduación. En ella solo tenían participación los profesores y alumnos, es por eso que Akako no estaría allí y no podría agradecerle por su ayuda. De momento solo debía pensar en aclarar todo con Kaito, pero se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrarlo.

Esa situación se repitió durante toda esa semana. Aoko lo atribuyó a alguna enfermedad y decidió esperar a que volviera a asistir a clase. Sin embargo hubo algo que no estaba entre sus planes.

— ¿Kuroba no quiere venir a la graduación? — inquirió Aoko sorprendida por las nuevas.

— Así parece. Acaba de llamar por teléfono para avisar de su ausencia — informó el director como si fuera algo sin importancia — Bueno, él se lo pierde.

— Sí…— afirmó Aoko cabizbaja, gesto que para el hombre no pasó desapercibido — Gracias por informarme.

Al parecer tendría que ir a su casa, solo esperaba que la madre de él no hubiera vuelto para la graduación. Básicamente esa era la causa por la que no se atrevía a ir al lugar.

Nada más salir del trabajo, alrededor de las cinco debido a los preparativos se dirigió caminando hacia la casa de Kaito. Tardó media hora en llegar, un tiempo en el que consiguió planear que le diría. En un principio tenía pensado hacer lo que le dictarán sus instintos, pero abandonó la idea en cuanto recordó que en cierta parte esa era la razón por la que estaban así.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa se vio obligada a tomar aire, preparándose para verlo. No sabía si él estaría ahí y si estuviera, no tenía idea de si querría volver con alguien como ella, que de un momento a otro rompió su relación y encima en medio de sus vacaciones.

Con ese tipo de pensamientos atormentándola abrió la verja y se dirigió a la puerta para así llamar al timbre, sin embargo antes de hacerlo escuchó un silbido que venía del jardín. Siguiendo el pequeño camino de piedra se dirigió al lugar de donde venían los ruidos y pudo ver al muchacho con palomas alrededor o posadas sobre él. La imagen hacía ver a Kaito como un dios, uno que era capaz de manipular la voluntad de las aves. Se quedó de pie, ahí sin moverse, viendo esa estampa que estaba segura que se quedaría por siempre grabada en su mente. En un momento una de las palomas, la que parecía bastante rebelde, pues no le hizo caso al mago en ningún momento, se dirigió hacia ella, haciendo que Kaito desviase la mirada hacia su posición para buscar al pájaro. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron pudo ver como el rostro del chico presentaba grandes bolsas bajo los ojos y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. ¿Podría ser eso culpa de ella? No…no podía haber causado tanto daño, ¿no?

— Si vienes para minimizar tu culpa haciéndome ir a la graduación puedes largarte por donde viniste — gruñó molestó haciendo volver a la rebelde ave para después conseguir que todas entraran al criadero para así encaminarse a la entrada de su casa.

— Quiero hablar contigo Kaito. Por favor — pidió acercándose a su posición, pero sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal.

— ¿De qué? ¿De la graduación? Porque de momento es lo único que parece importarte — recriminó sentándose para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar.

— La graduación no me interesa, a mí lo único que me importa eres tú, por eso estoy aquí — dijo irritada por los pensamiento del chico.

— Que yo sepa cuando a una persona le importa otra no le ignora o le deja sin explicaciones — argumentó mirándola fijamente con una mueca de enfado — Creí que, aunque algún día lo dejáramos podríamos seguir con nuestra amistad. Y sin embargo, me encuentro con que en unas horas rompes conmigo sin explicación.

— Si quieres puedo explicártelo — propuso sentándose a su lado, a pesar del gruñido que salió de sus labios ante el acercamiento — Te explicaré porque esta estúpida mujer de veintitrés años se comportó como una niña tonta dejando al hombre al que ama.

— Te escucho.

— Tuve miedo, una persona me habló de lo jóvenes que erais, de todo lo que os quedaba por vivir, cosas que nosotros hemos hecho o al menos hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacer — explicó tomando una pausa para tomar aire — Eres muy joven, y tienes muchas cosas por hacer, para algunas de ellas yo estorbo. Por eso, decidí que antes de que me enamorara aún más de ti debía acabar con lo nuestro. No me di cuenta que solo estaba siendo una cobarde y una egoísta.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar? — interrogó tomando su rostro para conectar sus miradas, puesto que tenía la cabeza bajada — ¿Me sigues queriendo?

— Creo que es aún peor — comentó sonriendo con una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla — Te amo — confesó colocando su mano sobre la que él tenía en su rostro — Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa.

— Sí que eres estúpida — afirmó retirando la mano.

— Lo sé — admitió mordiéndose el interior de la boca tratando de no llorar. La había cagado, y el resultado era ese, él no seguiría con ella. Lo peor era que ella ante algo así también hubiera hecho lo mismo o al menos eso le hubiera dicho su sentido común.

— Prométeme que jamás volverá a repetirse — le ordenó volviendo a tomar su rostro, juntando sus frentes — Júrame que no me harás sentir así de nuevo — rogó fijando su mirada en los ojos azules de ella — Dímelo y olvidemos todo esto.

— Te lo prometo — prometió con lágrimas cayendo, esta vez por la alegría.

Un suspiró salió de los labios del castaño, a la vez que la atraía a sus brazos formando un abrazo que ella correspondió posando su cabeza en el cuello de él — Idiota, no sabes lo mal que lo pasé.

— Para mí fue igual Kaito — confesó la mujer separando levemente sus cuerpos.

— Pues ya lo sabes, no te vuelvas a alejar — aconsejó tomando su rostro para acercar sus labios.

— No lo haré — aseguró terminando ella con las distancias, probando después de tantos días el sabor de los labios del contrario — Te amo Kaito.

— Te amo Aoko — declaró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa acurrucándose en sus brazos, ambos mirando al otro.

— Por cierto, ¿quién fue el que te metió esas ideas en la cabeza? — cuestionó curioso.

— El director — confesó provocando una mueca de desagrado en el rostro del mago.

— Como no — comentó algo irritado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — preguntó extrañada.

— Solo me parece raro que precisamente el hombre que está detrás tuya haya conseguido que me dejaras — articuló abrazándola con más fuerza.

— ¿Detrás mía? — inquirió divertida — Debes estar bromeando — dijo para fijarse en su rostro serio — No, no lo estás.

— No bromearía con algo así. Sé que ese hombre va por ti y me parece muy sospechoso que te dijera eso. ¿Crees que sabe lo nuestro?

— Sí, la verdad es que sentí ese discurso como un aviso — respondió preocupada.

— Puede ser…Pero ya da igual — aclaró volviendo a besarla — En poco tiempo dejaré de ser tu alumno y ya no tendremos que ocultarnos.

— En eso tienes razón — suspiró alividada.

Kaito la miró con brillo en los ojos. La quería tanto. Creer que no volvería a tenerla con él fue lo peor que le ocurrió en mucho tiempo. Fijó la mirada en sus labios y sin pensárselo dos veces se inclinó para volver a probarlos, siendo correspondido desde el principio tornándose cada vez más y más profundo provocando que un bulto apareciera en sus pantalones.

¿Crees que sabe lo nuestro? Aoko, será mejor que paremos. ¿Quieres algo de beber? — propuso tapando su erección para que la mujer no la notara.

¿Crees que sabe lo nuestro?¿Por qué? — interrogó extrañada.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo demonios le explica lo que provoca en él su presencia? No era la primera vez que eso ocurría, pero normalmente siempre podía escaparse cuando ocurría.

— Porque…es lo mejor.

— Ajam…Seguro que es por eso y no porque estás excitado — comentó riendo.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Kaito no soy idiota. Además trabajo con adolescentes — le recordó posicionándose sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Estás diciendo que a tus alumnos les suele pasar esto en tu presencia? — cuestionó molesto.

— Tu eres mi alumno — rió divertida, siendo acallada por los labios del ilusionista.

— Te da demasiada gracia para la situación en la que estás — habló con la mirada oscurecida.

La mujer sonrió — ¿Acaso no deseamos ambos llegar a esa situación? — interrogó divertida — Porque yo ya no pienso pensar en las consecuencias, así que…¿Por qué no me llevas a la cama?

Ni una repetición más hizo falta para que Kaito se levantara y Aoko afianzara el agarre de sus piernas en la cadera de su pareja. Entre besos y caricias muchas prendas quedaron regadas por el camino hasta la habitación del joven. La pasión inundó la habitación junto a los gemidos y suspiros de ambos. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron entregándose mutuamente, solo sabían que habrían seguido de no ser por el agotamiento con el que acabaron ambos. A pesar de ello ninguno de durmió, se tumbaron de perfil, con la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, los dos con una sonrisa en los labios, aunque aún con la respiración algo agitada.

— Debo admitir que me he llevado una grata sorpresa que no esperaba — comentó el joven pasando su brazo por su cintura y atrayéndola a él.

— ¿Enserio no lo sospechabas? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada — Era obvio.

— Al principio de nuestra relación me lo pregunté — reveló jugando con uno de los mechones que reposaba en el colchón — Pero en algunos momentos has sido tan atrevida que lo dudé, como por ejemplo antes de subir aquí.

— Bueno, si hablamos de apariencias contigo es igual — comentó divertida — No veas la sorpresa que me llevé cuando en cuanto te rocé y te corr…

— ¡No hace falta que me lo recuerdes! — exclamó sonrojado — Con eso ya he pasado vergüenza suficiente como para que me lo recuerdes.

— Es lo que tiene la inexperiencia — le recordó feliz — Todo es práctica.

— Entonces habrá que seguir practicando — propuso acercándose a ella, robándole un beso corto — ¿Te parece bien?

— Contigo, sí — afirmó con una dulce sonrisa.

El lunes siguiente Kaito al fin se presentó en los ensayos para la graduación, que se llevaría acabo esa misma tarde. Con algo de prisa sus compañeros le ayudaron para saber los tiempos de cada discurso y la señal de entrada para cada uno de los graduados para la recogida del diploma. Él, debido a su apellido sería llamado a la mitad del acto. Eso le daba tiempo para ver como muchos de sus compañeros recogían su graduado, y así saber como debía actuar.

— Kaito Kuroba — nombró el director.

El joven fue animado por los muchachos que aún no habían salido y que estaban detrás suya. Entre aplausos y vítores salió al pequeño escenario, donde fue saludando profesor a profesor, hasta que llegó a Aoko, que estaba colocada la penúltima en la fila horizontal. Como a las anteriores profesoras la saludó con dos besos, a la vez que susurró un "gracias". Por último, tuvo que dar un apretón de manos al director, aunque lo hizo algo más fuerte de lo que lo hizo con los demás, a la vez que recibía el documento.

Se retiró del lugar con un suspiró de tranquilidad. Cuando todo acabó se encaminó entre la multitud de padres y profesores para ver allí, esperándolo casi en la puerta a su madre. Fue hacía a ella, que nada más verlo abrió los brazos para recibirlo y apretujarlo entre ellos.

— Mamá…me estás asfixiando — articuló, sin conseguir que su madre debilitara su agarre.

— Enhorabuena Kaito — felicitó con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos — Estoy tan feliz.

— No exageres mamá, aún tengo que llegar a ser el mejor mago en la faz de la tierra — le recordó divertido — Cuando lo consiga ya habrá tiempo de felicitaciones.

— Sabes que es un camino duro — le advirtió acariciando su mejilla — Y te sería mucho más fácil lograrlo desde Las Vegas.

— Lo sé, pero aquí tengo cosas importantes. Además, papá empezó por aquí. Si quiero intentar ser como él debo comenzar aquí.

— Esa cosa importante no será por casualidad Aoko, ¿no? — rió ante el sonrojo de su hijo. Era tan divertido verlo así, le recordaba tanto a Toichi…

— ¿Papá era así? — cuestionó su hijo extrañado. Al parecer lo había dicho en voz alta.

— Al principio sí. Como se nota que sois padre e hijo — reconoció ensoñadora — Ahora, cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo me la presentarás?

Antes de que el castaño pudiera respondes pudo ver a la mujer de la que hablaban a lo lejos, hablando con algunas alumnas.

Kaito miró de lejos a Aoko, quien al hacer cruzar sus miradas la desvió algo sonrojada. Chikage notó esto divertida.

— Iré saliendo Kaito. Nos vemos en el coche. Espero que tu novia nos acompañe a cenar — deseó saliendo de allí.

Cuando Aoko acabó de hablar se dirigió a su posición después de que Kaito le hiciera algunas disimuladas señas para que se acercara — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Solo me preguntaba si sería hoy un buen momento para que conocieras a mi madre. Quiere que vengas a comer con nosotros.

— Sería un placer Kaito, pero con la condición de que mañana vendrás conmigo a conocer a mi padre. Dice que tiene que darte el visto bueno y lleva meses torturándome cada vez que voy — confesó.

— Trato hecho — sonrió encaminándose ambos a la salida.

Aquello era solo el principio de su historia. Aún quedaban problemas por superar, entre ellos conseguir la aprobación de los suegros, aunque ese sería el más sencillo de todos. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando se mantengan juntos todo estará bien, porque las diferencias más difíciles ya habían sido aceptadas y superadas.


End file.
